


Moving in with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

“Is that the last one?” Undyne asks and you nod, sidle past her in the doorway carrying the box, but she hooks a finger into the waistband of your pants, pulls you in with a small sidelong grin. You smirk at her.

“Yes? Is there something you want?”

She leans forward, rubs up against you like a cat. “A kiss,” she says, her eyes flashing in the midday sun. The way it catches her hair is like fire and you think that in this moment you’d give her anything she wanted, not just a kiss. But of course you lean in and when your lips brush there’s a jolt like lightning through your gut that never gets old, not even the hundredth time, and she nibbles lightly at your lower lip, runs her tongue over your teeth.

Altogether too soon she pulls away, smirks at your frustrated expression. “That’s all,” she says, jerks her head into the house. “That one can go in the bedroom.”

It’s a cute house, to be sure; much bigger than your old apartment. You two needed the space, you’ve found; all too often Undyne would get in a funk and want to be alone and her only option was barricading herself in the closet-sized bathroom while you lurked anxiously just outside the door. She’d poke her head out, grin at you, and then the two of you would start giggling at how stupid the situation was. Sleeping together in a twin bed had its perks, though; Undyne would always cozy up right next to you, wrap her legs around yours, tangle herself into you as hard as she could every single night. You and her smelled indistinguishable after a while, just sugar and pepper in a haze around the apartment.

That’s changed now, though; affording a house was easy, once you pooled your money, but Undyne still had been nervous about making the change, at least for a while – then once the hunt for the perfect house had started some of her long-suppressed girlishness shone through and she dug into the task with gusto.

“What are these?” she asks, nudging one of the boxes on the kitchen floor. It clanks softly. “Plates?”

“I think so,” you comment, making your way back to the bedroom, setting your box on the floor. You pop it open, check to make sure it is what you think it is, then slide it under the bed, out of sight.

When you return to the kitchen you find Undyne sitting glumly on the floor, peering around at the towers of boxes. “Hey,” she greets you. “What was in that one?”

“The one I put in the bedroom?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing,” you tell her, trying to sound casual. She narrows her eyes at you.

“Keeping secrets from me?” she asks, getting up, dusting herself off. You roll your eyes, start to say something, but Undyne darts towards you, pins you against the wall. Her needlesharp teeth are an inch from your face and she grins wickedly, locks your arm. You let out a little grunt of pain and she relents a hairsbreadth, enough for the tension in your arm to be relieved, but she’s still in your face, pressing herself against you. It’d be erotic if she were smiling, you think, if her brow wasn’t furrowed in (mock?) anger.

“What was in the box?” she hisses, and when you tell her it was just like sheets and stuff she doesn’t believe you. She spins you around, pushes you down the hall and into the bedroom. “Where’d you put it?”

“It’s that one on the bed,” you point and Undyne laughs, a little snicker.

“No it’s not, this one’s flatter. Where is it?”

There’s no getting out of it, you recognize. “Under the bed,” you tell her. She lets you go and you sag against the wall, massage your  wrist and elbow. Undyne roots around under the bed, finds the box, pops it open, freezes. “See why I didn’t want to tell you?” you ask quietly, and Undyne nods numbly. She rifles through the box’s contents slowly and you can see a tear forming in her eye.

“Why’d you bring these?” she asks, pulling out a rattle, a pacifier, a set of baby pajamas.

“Just in case,” you tell her, sitting behind her and kissing her lightly just above the gills, and you see her grin and feel her fins tighten against her head.

**Author's Note:**

> More cute sappy shit. Personally I find all the sentimentality a little disgusting but it's what people request; everything's porn, either emotional or actual. Sometimes you just really feel a craving for someone to cuddle next to you or look at you with one golden eye and say in a rough voice that she loves you. Other times you want to plug her gills with your semen. I think I can understand both feelings; that's why I try not to turn down requests unless I have a pretty good reason to. Usually it involves repetition - I try to avoid writing the same story twice if I can help it.


End file.
